Rot
by Alphaseries95
Summary: The world has withered away after the CDC released a deadly strain of virus. The dead have risen and they are hungry, take this journey with Jake, an 18 year old survivor with anxiety and depression, and Zoey, an 11 year old girl that loves to smile and is always at her brother's side; as they struggle to survive in this god forsaken landscape. The world has turned, will they?
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

You know that moment when everything you love is put in danger and all you want to do is protect it? Well, I've been in that predicament once in my life and it didn't end as expected. I lost way too much and I won't go through that again… I SWEAR IT. Yeah it's just me and Zoey out here on our own, everything changed after the plague swept. Everything started to come back to life and they just ate people. She's just eight years old and she's all I have left, but we're a team now.


	2. Chapter 1: Resident Evil

**CHAPTER 1: RESIDENT EVIL**

"Hey big brother do you think their gone now?" (little girl) "Yeah they might be…wait is it morning already?" (Jake) "Crap I overslept; we need to keep moving Zoe."

After I woke up I grabbed my gear (Ice pick, backpack, and revolver) and headed out with Zoey right next to me. We traversed to rooftops of the now destroyed New York City, we tend to stick to the high ground it's a lot safer than being out in the open. We've given up the notion of a cure it's been at least 400 days since the first outbreak and everything went to shit. Every day isn't about living it's more so about surviving and wondering about what horrors will tomorrow bring.

We traveled on the rooftops looking for buildings that looked deserted, but most were either caved in or boarded up so that nothing could get in. After a few hours of searching we came across this apartment building that was just a jumps away, but we had to be cautious. "Want to search this one?" "Sure, but you go first age before beauty." So I stretched and then jumped across with ice pick in hand. The ice pick hooked onto the fire escape and I pulled myself up, I then proceeded to taunt Zoey and she smiled. Zoey jump across and grabbed the railing, but all was not good as she began to slip. Her hand slipped and she began to fall, I leaned over the edge and grabbed her arm before she fell all the way. *sigh of relief* "That was way too close" "I'm sorry for worrying you" *gives puppy dog eyes* "It's fine just don't scare me like that I can't lose you too, let's go inside but stay close and be quiet."

We cautiously opened the window and entered what looked like someone's room. "Zoe go check the bathroom" Zoe walked over to the door and slowly grabbed the doorknob. She took a deep breath and opened it and took out her hammer. There was nothing there but it smelled like someone let their shit stew over for months on end. The fact that there was nothing in the bathroom put my mind at ease, but just when we decided to let our guards down glass shatter in another room. What else is here with us? I took out Douglas, my ice pick, and crouched. We snuck to the room where the sound came from (presumably the kitchen). We entered the kitchen to find plates that had fallen from the island. *whispers* "Zoe, stay here" She nodded and I crept around the island I could hear nothing but my heart beat, my hands began to tremble at the thought of fighting off one of those things. I looked…and sitting right there in front of me…was….a…bird. He must have entered the apartment and lost his way. I picked him up and let him out of the closest window. We checked the cabinets but they were empty, what a surprise. The living room was nothing special and the electricity didn't work either.

Zoe and I exited this apartment walked to the next one. We listened at the door and could hear nothing. The door was open and we slowly walked in, the atmosphere was intense it was eerily quiet. Zoe walked on her own to check a bedroom and I checked the kitchen again. The kitchen was void of life again and I managed to find two cans of beans and a bottle of water. I leaned on the counter and wondered about life, well what else could you do at this point? "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Breaking of glass and the slamming of two people could be heard from the bedroom. I jumped over the counter to rush to Zoey's aid but slip on the carpet hitting my head on the table. Dazed I tried to stand, a gunshot resounded from the bedroom and everything went quiet_… **END of CHAPTER 1**_


End file.
